


We're All Human

by nectarimperial



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Incest, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julius and Ludger thought a vacation would provide the perfect escape. They were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ROSEWAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSEWAR/gifts).
  * Inspired by [strange and natural](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997165) by [oktavia (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oktavia). 



> This is trash and I'm absolute garbage, tbh.
> 
> Dedicated to the bae and her insatiable love for Little King Trash Mouth.
> 
> &&my perfect Little Sis! <3

“Are you two brothers?” The receptionist asks, handing back their driver’s licenses, typing numbers into the computer with her long nails, idly scanning two room keys on the card reader and placing them into an envelope branded with the hotel’s name. 

“Married,” Julius lies without missing a single beat, and gives her a brilliant smile, full of warmth, and Ludger catches himself staring for a moment before he’s broken from his thoughts by Julius nudging him in the side, “Right, Ludger?”  
  
He just nods wordlessly in reply and tells himself that _was_ the story they agreed on, well before they booked this vacation. _‘What happens in Vegas’_ Ludger tells himself, and follows his brother’s broad frame as they make their way to the elevator, up to their shared hotel room.

 

 

 

Ludger hesitates for a moment when they make their way downstairs for dinner, a part of his brain still blocking him from reaching out and grabbing Julius’ hand. There’s no conceivable way anyone here could _possibly_ know their real relationship, but he thinks about it too long and Julius bridges the gap for him, lacing their fingers together.

“Don’t worry,” Julius says with that same smile that makes Ludger’s heart skip a beat, “No one here knows.”  
  
And Ludger leans over to give him a peck on the cheek.

 

 

 

It doesn’t take long for Ludger to relax between Julius’ gentle touches on his hip or waist and the three shots of vodka he’d coughed back at the bar before they’d even made it to their dinner reservation. By now he’s just tipsy enough not to care, and sits tucked under Julius’ arm at the dinner table spread of oysters and tuna tartare in front of them.

“Isn’t this nice?” Julius asks and runs his hand up Ludger’s shoulder, squeezing tightly. Ludger nods and moves his hands around Julius’ neck, pressing their lips together. He tastes like the Moscow Mule he’d been drinking earlier and smells like he always does, fresh and clean like citrus and lavender, and it’s downright intoxicating, but maybe that’s the alcohol talking.  
  
Shifting his body weight, Ludger kisses him harder, nipping against Julius’ lips, and it earns him a soft moan in response as his older brother wraps a hand around his waist, pressing their bodies closer together. It’s thrilling and exciting and so, so, _wrong_ to kiss his own brother like this in public, but the alcohol and the adrenaline fill him with desire and break down the barriers screaming “no” in the back of his head.  
  
Breaking the kiss to breathe, Julius wraps his arms around Ludger’s waist and is about to go in again when a shrill voice interrupts them.  
  
“Hey, Luds!” Nova calls from the entrance of the restaurant, jumping up and down. Vera’s standing next to her, fingers pressed into her temples and Julius untangles himself from Ludger, scooting as far away as possible.

 

 

 

Ludger sighs into his drink, pressed between Nova and Vera, Julius on the other side of the table. He’d tried playing footsie with him once without the girls noticing, but ended up making Vera blush instead.

“Isn’t this funny? Two sets of siblings in Vegas at the same time?” Nova exclaims, sipping her sugary martini.  
  
“Oh my god, right?” Ludger says sarcastically, but Nova’s too far gone to notice and Vera’s preoccupied emailing work back and forth on her tablet.  
  
“Right? Like, what are the odds?” Nova cackles.  
  
Ludger feels his phone buzz in his pocket, and pulls it out. He makes eye contact with Julius for a second, and Julius nods to the device in Ludger’s hand and somehow Ludger understands the non-verbal to check under the table.  
  
_Meet me in the bathroom in 5._

 

 

 

“You have everything, right?” Julius asks, tugging Ludger’s coat and throwing it on the tiled floor. Ludger doesn’t know how Julius figured this restroom had floor to ceiling walls between the stalls, but isn’t complaining and leans up to nip his brother on his neck.

“Yeah, wait—are we just ditching?”  
  
“Are you complaining?” Julius asks, pulling Ludger by his tie and kissing him hard on the mouth, teeth prying Ludger’s lips open, and snakes his tongue over Ludger’s. Ludger shakes his head and unbuttons Julius’ dress shirt as quickly as possible, shoving it off his broad shoulders. Breaking apart, Julius sucks at Ludger’s neck as his hands start unbuckling Ludger’s belt. 

“I can’t believe I’m—“ Ludger starts to say, and stops when Julius bites at his neck, realizing he doesn’t actually care at all.

 

 

 

They emerge from the bathroom flushed, and Ludger finds it hard to stand on his legs, knees shaky. There’s men washing their hands going about their business as usual, and then there’s the two of them, panting heavily, running their fingers through their hair.  
  
Ludger goes to a sink and looks at himself in the eyes and then at the man standing next to him. He wonders if he could hear the way he cried his brother’s name, or if between the automatic dryers and the loud music, Ludger’s voice fell on deaf ears, and the thought of not knowing was the most thrilling part.  
  
“Ready?” Julius asks and laces his fingers through Ludger’s belt loops, tugging him by his waist. “I’d like to check out some of the themed bars.”  
  
Looking at his reflection one last time, Ludger smiles and trails behind Julius.

 

 

 

They go from bar to bar to bar and wind up wasted on the dance floor in a club a few hours later, hips grinding and pressing together, stupid and drunk and absolutely _wrecked_. Julius is holding a whiskey and Coke in one hand and has the other around Ludger’s waist, face pressed against Ludger, kissing his neck. Ludger’s turned toward the stage, pressing his himself into Julius, and he can tell he’s half hard in his pants, one hand twisted behind him, wrapped in the back of Julius’ hair.  
  
It’s hot and sweaty and downright disgusting with the people surrounding them, but Ludger couldn’t care any less and loves the way he can turn his brother on like this. Loves knowing that he’s the _only_ one that turn his brother on like this, the only one that can reduce him to nothing but his carnal pleasure and it’s thrilling and exciting as Julius growls into his ear.  
  
“Quit teasing, you,” he whispers and licks his lips, the sensation flooding Ludger with pleasure. He doesn’t reply, just rolls his hips, his ass pushing just a little harder on Julius and bites back a moan when he hears Julius groan his name in his ear.

 

 

 

Making their way out from the throng of people, Ludger falls against the bar laughing, pushing his sweat-soaked bangs from his eyes and orders a vodka and Red Bull to keep himself going. Julius isn’t too far behind him, and comes up, pulling Ludger into an embrace, kissing the top of his head.  
  
“I’m having so much fun,” Ludger breathes and presses their lips together. Julius tastes sugary from the Coke and salty from the insufferable heat of the dance floor and Ludger loves it, running his tongue over Julius’.  
  
“Ludger?” He hears a voice off to his left and pushes Julius away from him, trying his hardest to fix his clothes. His classmate from University is standing in the crowded club, holding a glass of champagne in his fingers.  
  
“Jude?”  
  
“What are you doing here?” Ludger pales and looks at Julius, who’s casually ordered a second whiskey and coke, ignoring the situation. Some help would be appreciated, but Ludger snorts and figures he’ll handle it himself.  
  
“I’m—“ he starts then remembers, “… you’re not twenty-one for a few more months.”  
  
Jude swallows and a man comes up behind him, wrapping his arm around Jude’s shoulders, tossing Ludger a wink, brown hair falling into his handsome face.  
  
“Friend of yours?” He asks and Jude throws back the champagne in his hand, coughing into his elbow.  
  
“Uh, I—I gotta go,” Jude stammers and tugs the man by his wrist into the crowd of people at the bottom of the dance floor, dumping his empty glass on a cluttered table.

 

 

 

He meets Jude in the bathroom in the back of the club again. There’s an uncomfortable tension between them, as they stand side by side waiting in line, neither one wanting to break the ice. On one hand, Ludger thinks of asking him who the man was—he didn’t remember Jude mentioning he was dating anyone, but on the other hand it also meant explaining Julius.

So instead, he just crosses his arms over his chest and looks straight ahead. It’s Jude who breaks the silence first, but he’d always been kind of a busy body.  
  
“I have a deal.”  
  
“I’m listening.”  
  
“We forget about it and on Monday when we both come in to class, we act like nothing happened. That’s what adults do. We’re adults,” Jude says, one of his hands scratching the side of his head, the other crossed over his stomach. Ludger raises his eyebrow (the black one) and looks over at Jude.  
  
“Well he was certainly an adult, but you…” Ludger teases, and Jude blushes, trying to come up with a response, but falling short. Finally, Ludger laughs it off and replies, “Deal.”

 

 

 

The club’s closing when Ludger tugs Julius into the back of the cab, giving the driver the location of their next bar—an after-hours club right below the strip and leans over to grab Julius’ face, kissing him hard on the mouth kneeling to meet his height.  
  
“We’re in the back of a—“  
  
“Shut up,” Ludger says and bites his lip, feverishly trailing his tongue down Julius’ stupidly _perfect_ , stupidly handsome square jaw and bites back a moan when his older brother’s eyes flutter closed.

Wrapping his hands around Ludger’s hips, Julius is about to shove him down on his lap when the driver clears his throat and advises them to fasten their seatbelts.

 

 

 

The room is dimly lit and the thick smoke clouding the dance floor and bar is enough to nearly block out the red walls, but the atmosphere is just right. Straddling Julius’ hips, one arm resting on his shoulder, vodka tonic lazily hanging from one hand, Ludger maneuvers the other to work open the top buttons on his  shirt, sliding his hand over his muscled chest.

“You’re fucking—you’re—“ Ludger tries to say and then gives up, throwing back the rest of his drink leaning in to bite the skin on Julius’ neck, exposed and inviting, veins throbbing under his flesh. He loves it when Julius hisses and tugs at his hair with one hand, but it doesn’t make him stop. It just makes him bite harder, his arousal growing with every groan that escapes his lips.  
  
“I’m what?” Julius breathes and bucks upward, chuckling when Ludger gasps in surprise, returning immediately to sucking on his neck.  
  
“A fucking slut,” Ludger says, and grinds their bodies together. He’s unbelievably drunk, and if it weren’t for Julius’ well-muscled shoulders, he’d probably collapse right into the table. But Julius holds him—keeps him upright, keeps him grounded. He makes sure that Ludger will never fall.  
  
“Aren't you?” He whispers against Julius’ ear.  
  
“How did my little brother get this way, hm?” Julius asks with a chuckle, but the laughter that filters through the smoke isn’t from Julius—it’s someone else.  
  
“Oh dear, now I certainly wasn’t expecting _this_ ,” a voice reverberates, and Ludger looks over his shoulder, stomach twisting when a man in a red suit is standing with a hand on his waist looks at him with interest.  
  
“Rideaux?” Julius sputters and immediately reaches for his scotch on the table, coughing it back.

 

 

 

Ludger somehow resorted to drinking champagne straight from the bottle instead of pouring himself a serving. Rideaux had managed to wedge himself between the two of them, arms over each of their shoulders, his legs crossed, one shiny, pointed boot tapping to the music.

“What a delightful surprise,” he chuckles and tosses his long black hair over one shoulder, blond highlights framing his face. He’s prettier than Ludger remembered him being back when he and Julius used to date, but maybe that had been his jealousy talking—trying to convince himself that no one would ever be good enough for his older brother.  
  
Julius sighs into his champagne flute, “I do hope you’re using ‘delightful’ loosely.”  
  
“Oh come now—my _gorgeous_ , just downright _gorgeous_ ex canoodling with his little brother? How did I get so lucky?”

Swallowing another swig of the sparkling wine, Ludger sways when he slams the bottle down on the table and catches himself on Rideaux’s thigh, trying to keep his body somewhat steady. “I finished the champagne,” he announces to no one in particular.   
  
Rideaux runs his hands through Ludger’s silver hair, “Aren’t you gorgeous, too, though,” he murmurs, leaning down to whisper in Ludger’s ear, “You know, brothers have always been on my, well, let’s call it a ‘to-do’ list.”  
  
It’s all Ludger needs to hear to pull himself upright and crash his lips into Rideaux’s, Julius giving a yelp of surprise next to him.

 

 

 

Whether Julius had made a noise of shock or desire, Ludger isn’t sure and doesn’t even bother questioning why his arms are around Rideaux’s neck with his back against the mattress, the older man biting his lips, sucking on his tongue, tearing at his neck, marring every single available space until Ludger moaned underneath him.

“Does this make you angry, Julius?” Rideaux asks, and drags his nails down Ludger’s back.  
  
The hotel room is trashed, wrecked beyond belief between the way the three of them had stumbled back to the room, and how they’d decimated the minibar and their reserve of alcohol as soon as they returned. Julius kept taking swigs from a bottle of whiskey, muttering that he’d need the strength.  
  
“No,” he coughs and downs the rest of the bottle, throwing it behind him, part of the glass smashing against the tile. The bed sinks under his weight as Julius tugs at Rideaux’s shirt revealing a corset underneath and he unties the lacing, ribbon slipping through his fingers.  
  
Ludger looks over Rideaux’s shoulder, his wide turquoise eyes questioning, and Julius gives him a smile.  
  
“It’ll be okay,” he murmurs, low and seductive, pulling Rideaux’s hair away from his neck with one hand, sinking his teeth into his shoulder.

 

 

 

Ludger has his hands on Julius’ chest, trying desperately to keep himself upright as he lets his brother fuck him. It’s difficult, but Rideaux’s holding his torso, one hand around his chest, the other hand snaking between his thighs, touching his cock, hard and slicked with his own desire.  
  
“You take it well,” Rideaux purrs into the shell of his ear, his long fingers teasing the head, running down his shaft, toying and playing with him like Ludger were nothing but an object for his own desire and it’s outrageously erotic. “Julius isn’t, well, he isn’t easy, you know.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Julius says, and grabs Ludger’s hips, tearing his nails into his hipbones, driving his body upward, watching another man touch his little brother with half-lidded blue eyes, clouded with desire. If he wasn’t so intoxicated and drunk and fucked up, he might actually object to the way Rideaux—no, his _ex_ is teasing him, but it just serves his own selfish desires. He loved seeing Ludger wrecked. He loved it so much he doesn’t notice when he’s crying his name. 

 _Ludger, Ludger, Ludger._ Over and over, Rideaux smirking at him over Ludger’s shoulder.  
  
“You’re precious,” he drawls in reply.

 

 

 

Ludger has his mouth around Rideaux’s cock, and Julius is shamelessly watching. Sometimes Ludger looks up to make eye contact with him, but spends most of his time focused.  
  
He’s good at taking it. He knows he’s good at taking it because of all the nights he’d spent with Julius' length lodged down his throat, and for that, he’s a little proud. Julius liked seeing the way Rideaux enjoyed it, his long black hair sticking to his face, doubled over with his hands on Ludger’s shoulders.  
  
“Good—good fucking job Julius,” Rideaux mutters as Ludger runs his tongue down his shaft, sliding the entire length to the back of his throat, “He’s good.”

“Isn't he?” Julius replies.  
  
It’s all Rideaux needs to hear before he’s grabbing a fistful of Ludger’s hair, cumming into the back of his mouth.

 

 

 

Ludger’s head is throbbing when he wakes up and rolls over to check his phone, trying to check the time. There’s a few messages from Jude and he frowns reading them, vision hazy.

_luuuuudger, this place is crazy._

_i have so much to fucging to tell you_

_fuck luuuuuudger_  
  
Rubbing his eyes with his palms, he reads the messages and tries to wrack his brain for the events of the previous evening. He remembered meeting Nova and Vera, the bathroom, the club—Jude.  
  
He met Jude at the club.  
  
But Jude was with someone. Someone he didn’t recognize, and breathed a sigh of relief, looking down at his phone. With how drunk he seemed, there’s no way, _no way_ , he knew that he was here with Julius.

Julius.  
  
He’d gone with Julius to an after-hours club. The room was red, the smoke was thick and what had happened?  
  
Like a wave, it comes crashing back into Ludger’s consciousness and he rolls over in the bed, Julius sleeping next to—  
  
Rideaux.

 

 

 

Getting down to breakfast had been a nightmare, Rideaux trying to find where his clothing had been thrown. Ludger barely remembered that part, a small fraction of his memory recalling when he’d kissed Rideaux in the club before it escalated far beyond his (usual) threshold of sin.  
  
Ludger sighed with his head on the table, demanding a Bloody Mary as soon as he’d arrived, Julius following suit. Rideaux made an offhand remark about their ‘insatiable’ love of tomatoes, and ordered a mimosa instead before placing their order.  
  
None of them had made a move to start chatting since they sat down, the entire morning devoid of any real conversation. At most, Rideaux asked where a particular item of clothing had ended up, but they largely remained silent.  
  
Clearing his throat, Julius is the first one to break, “So, how much do you remember?”  
  
“Everything,” Ludger sighs into his napkin. His head hadn’t stopped hurting despite the painkillers and the water he’d tried drowning himself with in a hung-over haze.  
  
“Right,” Julius says, nodding, sipping his beverage through his straw.  
  
“Well, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant,” Rideaux offers, and Ludger turns his head to look at him, the light from the window hitting his eyes at just the right angle and he groans, throwing his napkin over his face.  
  
There’s a long pause before Julius adds, “It could’ve been worse.”  
  
“I guess,” Ludger grunts.  
  
“So, how have you two been managing—you know, with the same last name?”  
  
“Married,” they reply in unison, and Ludger chuckles, throwing the napkin off to look at his older brother, smile spread across his cheeks, glasses askew on his face. Despite everything, he can’t believe that he can still joke with his brother like this, and it makes him laugh harder, his headache dissipating.  
  
“I mean—” Ludger says, sitting up.  
  
“What happens in Vegas—” Julius adds, leaning against his palm, looking at Rideaux.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Rideaux finishes, “—stays in Vegas.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u made it here, god bless.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [strange and natural](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997165) by [oktavia (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oktavia)




End file.
